DESCRIPTION: This core (originally described as a project in the application, but later corrected in an addendum) represents, in many ways, the essence of what this long-standing, highly contributory program project is all about; it provides ongoing support for the strategies that undergird all of the projects, including implementing data analyses that truly integrate, compare, and interpret the rich datasets gathered through the ethnographic and psychometric methodologies employed in the separate studies.